The Journey Of Life
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: One-shot, Huddy. I always had a heart problem, but i always knew how to love, deep inside. Death was inevitable, and so was loving Lisa. I lived life, happy and to the fullest. But it had to end one day. I was gone, but my love stayed.


**Hey, I decided to do a one-shot. It's a little sad. But I hope you like it. It's about living life at the fullest. **

**.**

_**House POV:**_

**I had cancer. I was going to die. It was the end, actually not quite yet, but it was coming, faster than I wanted it too. **

**I haven't told anyone yet. **

**I have heart cancer. **

**And it's not going to go away. **

**There's nothing I can do. **

**There's something I have to do though. **

**I went to Cuddy's, one night, very late. **

**I had nothing to lose anymore, so I decided to open up and be honest. **

**I knocked on her door, hesitantly. **

**She opened the door, she was ready to yell at me, but I looked up at her. **

**She could tell in my eyes, something was wrong. **

**She was right and I was here to make it right. **

**She invited me in. **

**I stroked her cheek.**

"**Lisa, Love is something I could never give you. I held it inside, hiding it behind my stubbornness and my fear. I wished so many times to tell you those words. They might be 3 simple words, but they mean so much. I really wanted to be with you. I really did. I never loved Stacy; she left me, not because of my leg, but for my love for you. I would have loved to hold you, be with you, marry you, and be the father of your children. You are the love of my life. You are my one and only. I love you so much. I want you to be happy, I ruined your dates, because I wanted to be those guys. I'm sorry I never asked you f I could be your sperm donor. I regret not being the man, I should be for you. I'm sorry I'm an ass and for that you had to put up with me all the time. I'm sorry, that I didn't say those words, which I've felt for you for over 20 years. I love you Lisa." I had told her.**

**Tears streamed down her face, but she said nothing.**

**It was enough.**

**I wiped them away with my thump. **

"**Am I dreaming?" She asked.**

"**No you are not."**

**Those were the only words she said. **

"**Lisa. I love you." I said to her once more.**

**I stroked her cheek. **

**Without warning, I kissed her. First it was soft and gentle, but as she returned the kiss, it because more passionate and more forceful. **

**But I pulled away. **

"**I'm sorry, it's not fair to you. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." I told her, letting go of her and making my way towards the door.**

"**no, wait. What do you mean by that?" She asked, lost. **

**I made my way up to her again and cupped her face.**

**I hugged her tightly. She went into my embrace. I cried.**

"**I have heart cancer." I told her, not wanting to look her in the eyes.**

**She didn't say a word. Only tears came out of her, pouring like endless rain. **

**I held her tight. **

"**I'm sorry. It was selfish of me. I shouldn't have put this all on you." I apologized, trying to free my body that was trapped by her hands around my waist. **

"**No! Please. Stay. I don't want to be alone." She pleaded. **

"**But you will be!" I shouted. **

"**Because I won't be here, anymore!" I added, looking at the ground. **

"**It doesn't matter! At least we will have some time together. Please, Greg." She begged. **

"**But I've hurt you! You are heartbroken because of me!" I told her. **

**She walked up to me and took off her shirt. **

**She took my hand and placed it on my chest. **

**As I felt the fast heartbeat she said: **

"**See? My heart is no longer broken, it's beating Greg. It's beating for you!" She told me. **

"**But it will be broken, when I die and I can't let that happen!" I told her.**

"**It will be broken, Fine! But so will yours! You should know, now, that I can't live with you. What do you want to hear? That I don't want you to die?" She asked.**

**As the tears streamed down my face, my emotion flooded my consciousness. Unable to think straight, I broke down. **

**I cried, like a baby in front of Lisa. I collapsed in her arms. She held me tight. **

**She didn't want me to leave, but one day she's going to wake up and find that I've slipped away. **

**They never said life was going to be easy or without sorrow. They just said, it would be worth it. **

**I was going to follow that saying. **

**I was going to live the rest of my short life, with her. **

**It was what we both wanted. **

**My blue eyes, looked at her, it was like the ocean was overflowing. But my love was staying. **

**I kissed her, once again, tasting the saltiness on her lips. **

"**I've always cared, you know." I whispered.**

"**I know. I know."**

**I caressed her body, letting her shiver, by my fingers. **

**My mouth explored her body, as I let her explore my heart.**

**My emotions were no longer invisible. **

**She saw them right through me. **

**We spent the night together. **

**And the rest of the time that I had left. **

**The first week, Lisa decided to show me how to live. **

**She took a lot of time off. **

**We went to jump off of a bridge on an elastic cord. **

**The second week, we went skydiving. **

**The third week, we climbed a small mountain; I did it, even through my throbbing leg pain. **

**The forth week, we swam with sharks. **

**The fifth week, we sang karaoke. **

**The sixth week, she made me pilot a plane. **

**The seventh week, I was in race car. **

**The eight week, she wanted me to express my thoughts on paper. **

**So I wrote, and wrote until I never slept. **

**I wrote about my life. I wrote about Lisa. I wrote about everything, every single detail of my life. **

**The ninth week, she told me she was pregnant. **

**The tenth week, I made peace with my mother and my team.**

**All of those things, were challenges, I guess Lisa wanted to show me what life was and to fully enjoy it. **

**She succeeded. **

**I was supposed to die. But death did not come. **

**We waited and waited. **

**I was getting weaker, but death didn't overflow my body. **

**I believed that I was holding on to see my child. **

**It's a girl. We named her Kayla Regina Grace. **

**She was born early. She was born at 6 months. **

**We thought we had lost her, but she survived. **

**We almost forgot my disease, but we carried the burden every day. **

**I knew my time was coming… **

**And it broke my heart, like my disease was spreading. **

**I went on the couch one night, after, putting Kayla to sleep. **

**I gave Cuddy a kiss, as I left the room. **

**I closed my eyes when I sat down on the couch. **

**I took a picture out of my pocket; it was a picture of Kayla, Lisa and I. **

**I pressed it against my heart. **

**My heart beat faded. **

**I quickly faded away. **

**I died that night. **

**I died, happy. **

**She made me live. **

**Be happy. **

**I know she was going to be strong enough for the both of us, as I left them, with only my memories of myself. **

**Lisa found me on the couch the next morning and knew what happened. **

**She cried. **

**She flipped the picture over, and 5 words made her vision blur. **

"_**I will always love you… **_

_**Daddy."**_

**. **

_You are never supposed to close your lips to those you have opened our hearts to. _

.

I hope that you all liked it. It was a sad story. Tell me your thoughts, please.

Please review. xx


End file.
